


Moon Blessing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna gives unusual gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



**Title:** Moon Blessing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Luna gives unusual gifts.  
 **Word Count:** 820  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written as my (belated) gift for [](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested Snarry along with Luna and the moon. This is what I came up with. Happy birthday, sweetie!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moon Blessing

~

“This may be your maddest idea yet,” Severus muttered as they approached Luna Lovegood’s cottage.

Personally, Harry thought Severus was probably right, but he did like Luna. After all, when he’d discovered he was gay, she had listened to him angst for months about never having children and hadn’t once told him to shut up. And she’d seemed very sincere in her offer to do this for them. Insistent even. He sighed. “I told her she could do this. She’s insisting on giving us a bonding gift, and I thought this would be the most harmless thing. Did you really want her to come and Nargle-proof our house?”

Severus snorted. “Incredibly, you do have a point.”

“As I understand it, all we have to do is show up at her cottage and she’ll do a moon blessing or something on us in her garden. How bad could it be?”

“A moon blessing?” Severus rolled his eyes. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“See?” Harry grinned. “It’ll be fine.”

When they arrived, however, and Luna blithely informed them that they needed to remove their clothes, Harry realised just how bad it could get.

“Absolutely not.” Severus, his arms crossed, was glaring down at Luna, who looked wholly unconcerned. “There was no mention made of public nudity.”

“It won’t be public.” Luna appeared to be smiling at something just past Severus’ right ear. “And you’ve no cause to be shy. The Twittlebugs tell me you look very nice naked.”

“The--” Severus glared at Harry, who held up his hands in a gesture he hoped proclaimed his innocence.

“Don’t look at me! I didn’t tell her that.” Harry hid his smile. _Although it’s true._

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry for a moment before evidently deciding to believe him. “Hmpf.” He turned to Luna. “Miss Lovegood--”

“Oh, it’s time!” she chirped. “The moon is at its apex, come on.”

As she herded both Severus and Harry out the back door and into the garden, Harry reminded himself that this was intended as her _gift_ for them. Gifts were supposed to be accepted graciously, right? “Luna, I don’t think--” His breath caught. There was a tent set up, with large cushions, floating candles, and a tray of fresh fruit. The night air was fragrant with jasmine and roses, and Harry immediately felt the tension leaving his body. “Wow.”

“This is as authentic as I could make it,” Luna said, skipping around as she scattered flower petals. “All you need to do is go in, make love, and I’ll bless you as you do it.”

“You want to watch us?” Severus growled. Harry clasped his wand hand, hoping to prevent a hexing.

Luna blinked. “Oh no.” She tilted her head. “You have to close the tent and do it in private. It’s a sacred act, you know, unless you’re planning on introducing a third into your bond. If you are you should have told me, there are some differences in the blessing--”

“We’ve only bonded with each other,” Harry hastened to say, recognising the look on Severus’ face as heralding an impending explosion. “It’s just the two of us.”

“Oh, then that should be all right.” She smiled. “Go on.”

Harry dragged a speechless Severus inside and the curtain closed after them. As Severus stood there, Harry collapsed onto a cushion. “Strawberry?” he offered.

“I am not having sex in this tent,” Severus declared.

Harry shrugged. “Okay,” he agreed. “Have some fruit, it’s good.”

Severus hesitated before settling his long limbs onto a cushion next to Harry. “You’re taking this very calmly. What are you plotting?” he murmured, accepting a bite of pineapple directly from Harry’s hands.

“Nothing,” Harry said, breath hitching as Severus’ teeth nipped the pad of his finger. “I just thought it a shame to waste all this.”

Looking around, Severus smirked. “You do have a point.” He paused. “Is that chocolate?”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Want some?” he asked, holding it up.

“Indeed.” Severus licked the rich confection from Harry’s fingers before sucking a digit into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Harry moaned, leaning close. “Tease. I think you’re the one who’s plotting something. For someone who a couple of seconds ago refused to make love in here, you seem very...eager.”

“Perhaps it’s simply that I suddenly see the wisdom of seducing my bondmate,” Severus purred.

“Even though Luna may be watching?” Harry asked as he climbed into Severus’ lap.

Grabbing his wand, Severus cast a Privacy Spell. “Let her try,” he growled before dragging Harry close.

~

Outside, Luna finished her chanting, smiling as the tent began to glow from the inside. “Blessed be!” she whispered before going back into her cottage. For a moment she pondered if she should have explained that the moon blessing was a fertility rite, then shrugged. They would figure it out eventually.

~


End file.
